Written In The Stars
by Deltas-Butterfly
Summary: She was a movie star, he was a member of the paparazzi, is this a match made in heaven? Troyella Chapter 1 up!
1. Trailer

Written in the Stars

**Written in the ****Stars**

**A Troyella **

**A/N: This idea came to me the other day and I was so excited about writing it, I hope you like the idea. I have decided to include my first ever trailer in this story and I also hope it will become my first ever chapter story as well so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical; if I did Aussies would not be waiting until December for HSM3!**

She was a world famous movie star,

Gabriella signing autographs on the red carpet

He was a member of the paparazzi assigned to follow her,

Troy in a crowd of paparazzi shouting for Gabriella to look at their cameras

Is this a match made in heaven?

Gabriella and Troy laughing

Can they prove to their friends that this is really what they want?

'She's wonderful!'

'I think I love him!'

Or will it end in disaster?

'I assigned you to follow Gabriella Montez, not fall for her!'

Coming soon to a screen near you!

**A/N: So guys what do you think, shall I write it? It may take a while year 11 this year so scared, shame the idea didn't come at the beginning of the holiday but I'll try my best to update if you want me to write the story.**

**Much Love**

**The Butterfly**


	2. Chapter 1 Big Break

**Written in the Stars**

**A/N: I actually started this chapter before I posted the trailer but didn't know when it would get posted, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical but as soon as the HSM3 soundtrack comes out I will have that! I'm loving the new songs**_** 'cos bigger is better and better is bigger' **_**Poor Ryan lol! I also do not own the name Pop Princess – I got the name from a book by Rachel Cohn and another by Cathy Hopkins.**

**Chapter One – Big Break**

Troy Bolton was a journalist, the type that follow celebrities so the general public can know what their idol is doing, when, where and who with. The only problem was Troy kept getting assigned to z-listers who were either in reality TV shows, had a long term plan to get into them or creating their own, not the most exciting career in the world. He'd been at his current job a year and was hoping that one day he could photograph A-listers, he kept being told 'one day it will be your turn', today was the day he dreamed about.

"Troy, my office, NOW!" the loud, bellowing voice of Jenny Hastings came.

"Dude, you're for it!" Joked one of Troy's workmates.

"I hope not" Troy replied knocking on Jenny's door.

"Enter, Troy take a seat" he sat on a chair across from his boss.

"Today is the day your dream comes true, there's a competition going between some of the magazines and I think you'd be perfect for it!"

"Me?" Troy asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes, don't look so surprised, I told you your day would come"

"So what do I have to do?"

"You have to get the perfect shot of Gabriella Montez!"

Gabriella Montez was a teen movie star, a year or two younger than Troy. He didn't know much about her apart from the fact most girls looked up to her as their idol and most boys fancied her. He had to agree with them she was good looking.

He was currently travelling to the premiere of Gabriella's new movie 'Pop Princess', Gabriella played the lead and Troy's instructions were to get a photo of her getting out of her limo and on the red carpet flashing her trade mark smile. Easy.

Well you would have thought so, Troy's taxi got stuck in traffic and so he ended up being late to the premiere. Not late as in it had already started, late as in all the good spaces were taken, eventually he managed to find one in the press section where he could just about see the carpet.

About ten minutes later the stars started arriving, actors and actresses from TV sitcoms, singers, extras from the movie, then eventually Gabriella's limo arrived. She stepped out of the limo wearing a simple, black, knee length dress. Troy tried to get his shot but unfortunately the other press members happened to be larger than him and just got in his way, step one – failed. Onto step two. Luckily Troy had noticed a spot forming further up so whilst everyone else was snapping Gabriella at the limo he made his way over to the barrier.

Once Gabriella had posed for a few more photos she moved over to the other side of the carpet and starting signing autographs for her fans and posing for pictures with them. She started making her way towards the cinema when the press started shouting her name. She looked back a flashed a trade mark smile – snap. Troy was sure that would be the best photo so without waiting for any other stars he made his way back to the office.

**A/N: I know that was short and maybe not the best but I wanted to post something before I go back to school. Please review. **

**Much Love**

**The Butterfly (Do you like the new name, I might make it my pen name what do you think?) **

**Ok so know I'm really outy – bye.**


	3. author's note

Authors Note

I'm sorry guys but it's unlikely that I will be able to update this story I was so excited when I got this idea but then year 11 came around and I lost control of my free time and I now have no idea of how I was going to develop this story, if I feel I can at some time in the future then I will but it is unlikely. I have had a few more ideas recently so I may get a new story up soon but I have heaps of coursework so don't hold your breath.

Sorry for anyone who really wanted to read this.


End file.
